


An arrow through the shoulder and heart

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, I didn't take this seriously at all, I hardly checked after writing so have mercy, Reader-Insert, Swearing, cheap flirting, low-key parody, reader can be male female or whatever, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tibarn is OP and a little thirsty but you are tired af, please sleep if it's late and remember to stay hydrated





	An arrow through the shoulder and heart

Tibarn had absolutely no mercy on his enemies. He would rush to the other end of the battlefield in the blink of an eye and simply slay the entire enemy army on his own like no other unit could. He also seemed to have the time of his life doing this, even if he ended up injured badly sometimes.  
The way he fought seemed a little excessive to you, fascinating or not. Like, chill dude they’re already dead! He would follow every order of yours, except this one.  
Also, you got pretty lazy at planning strategies ever since Tibarn showed up. Not even death herself stood a chance against this bird. This was the ultimate win-win situation: Askr did massive progress while Tibarn could play as much as he wanted. He truly appreciated this possibility, too. He always made sure there were no enemies anywhere around you and occasionally glared in your direction while fighting.  
As time passed, you got more and more used to the luxury called safety. That changed suddenly when an enemy archer picked you as his target. Of course, Tibarn would have none of that. “KIRAN! Look out!” he shouted as he flew into the arrow. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU, THAT ARROW WOULD HAVE MISSED ME BY 10 FEET YOU IDIOT,” you screamed while he crashed on the ground ungracefully. Feeling uneasy, you rushed to his side with Veronica to heal him and supported his head with your arm, but it was too late already. “I’ve no regrets,” Tibarn whispered while a little blood dripped out of his mouth, even though the arrow hit his right shoulder. “Don’t be so dramatic, you already survived worse!” you said to no prevail. His body disappeared into thin air and you mentally prepared to bring him back to life as soon as the map was cleared. Suddenly, Naesala crashed next to you with an arrow stuck in his knee. Now you were really annoyed. “STOP FLYING NEAR ARCHERS, DAMN IT! Veronica, take care of him!” And she took down the archer with ease like the healer she is. 

 

“Ok listen! This is not the first time this happened. Arrows are bad for people who fly, ok? Stay! Away!” you tried to explain to Tibarn and Naesala who you just brought back from the dead, but neither looked like they learned anything. “Don’t worry, Kiran! We won, right? Also, you can bring us back easily so there’s nothing to worry about,” Tibarn argued carelessly, and Naesala agreed. “Doesn’t it hurt? Dying over and over again?” you wondered, but the two bird men didn’t seem to mind. That’s how you gave up on them and just let them do their thing, and Naesala casually walked away to mind his own business. As soon as he was out of sight, Tibarn started to complain. “If it wasn’t for this damn contract I would have killed him ages ago, when do I get your permission to rip him apart? This man’s ego is as big as his nose that he left in Tellius but I still want to break it. Seriously, why is it suddenly so small?”  
“He could still be useful for a while, so no new toy for you,” you told him, even though you were very curious to see what Tibarn would do. Maybe they would get along better if you forced them to, like you did with Ike and the Black Knight.  
“Ok, I’ll see you later, Tibarn. I still have a lot of things to do. Strategy stuff and organizing, you know,” you said and waved him goodbye. “Don’t overwork yourself. And if you need to get somewhere quickly, ask me. I can fly you anywhere,” he offered confidently with his arms crossed, you thanked him and said you would consider it, even if you would never actually come back to that. ...Though being carried by such a strong man doesn’t sound bad. At all.

So there you were, running from one hall into the next, sorting tomes and weapons, turning useless units into books or replacing them with feathers, and much, much more. Before you knew it, it was night already and your brain was as useless as after a whole exam period. It was seriously time for you to get some sleep. In the hallway to the bedrooms, you heard a strange noise and decided to investigate. To no surprise it was Tibarn sitting in a large window while whistling. “Is that some kind of Bird Laguz mating call?” you asked and rubbed your eyes. “No, but seems like it worked like one if you showed up,” he commented and turned his body in your direction. “I’m tired as fuck, so I’m going to sleep right now, ok? No more whistling, please.”  
“Alright then. Should I bring you to your room, Kiran?”-“No, why? It’s right around the corner,” you replied.  
“…And is your room warm enough? It seems a little chilly tonight, too”-“My blanket’s the warmest in the castle. I’m fine, really. Either way, good night,” you mumbled and noticed Tibarn grinning more the longer you two talked. He also laughed quietly while you walked away. When you reached your room dead tired, the realization of what he was trying to accomplish with this strange conversation suddenly hit you like a train. Fuck. …Well, maybe another day. You sure as hell weren’t going to screw this up a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read the whole thing, not bad. Thanks, though!


End file.
